Easter Eggs (Skyrim)
The following are Easter Eggs that appear in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim: Easter Eggs Historical References The East Empire Company is a reference to the East India Company. Choose Your Own Adventure A Choose Your Own Adventure style book can be found in Kolb and the Dragon. ''M'aiq the liar'' M'aiq the Liar makes an appearance in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, just as he had in Morrowind and Oblivion. He was a link from the developers to the fans in Morrowind and Oblivion, and mentions fan's questions regarding features within the games, sometimes commenting on why some features are left out or why new ones have been added. Glidergreen In Whiterun, the giant tree there is called the Gildergreen. It is grown from the Eldergleam, the oldest living thing in Skyrim, but is failing. This is similar to Lord of the Rings:The Return of the King, where the Oak in Gondor is under a similar fate. Three Billy Goats Gruff On your way to Hag Rock Redoubt there's a bridge with a dead troll underneath and, if it's your first time visiting, three goats walking west away from the bridge. This is a reference to the children's tale, "Three Billy Goats Gruff," where a troll is defeated by a trio of goats. In the previous game there were many "Bridge Trolls", this could mean that in Skyrim there could be more Bridge Trolls, Trolling the many Skyrim Internet users. If one of these trolls are killed the bridge troll fat can be mixed with normal troll fat in alteration to make a potion of trolling, which enhances all atributes by 50. Other movie references The Clive Barker Connection #In Riften, you can receive a small box called the Lexicon for the quest Unfathomable Depths from an Argonian named From-Deepest-Fathoms, who is MORE than happy to get rid of it. The Lexicon STRONGLY resembles the Lament Configuration(the puzzle box) from the "Hellraiser" horror movie series. #In the lair of the Dark Brotherhood the little girl named Babette is a easter egg to a little girl in the movie "Nightbreed". The Sword in The Stone reference If you have found Broken Tower Redoubt directly south of it there will be a place called Rebel's Cairn you will find a pile of stones in the front of the cave and there will be a Steel Sword in the top stone. Star Trek Reference In the village of Ivarstead there is a woman named Temba Wide-Arm. This is a reference to the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode Darmok, where one of the often-repeated phrases is "Temba, his arms wide." Minecraft Reference On the top of the highest mountain in Skyrim, The Throat of the World, one can find the Notched Pickaxe in a stone. This is very likely a reference to Minecraft's creator, Markus Penison aka Notch. It might be referencing to Zenimax's lawsuit against Notch over his game 'Scrolls'. A Song of Ice and Fire books There is an NPC in Dawnstar named Horik Halfhand, a reference to the Qhorin Halfhand character in A Song of Ice and Fire. ''Previous Games'' References References Multiple Games *Some NPC's in the game comment "Let me guess, someone stole your sweetroll." or something along those lines, this is a clear reference to Fallout 3 where the bully at your birthday party demands you hand over your sweetroll that was given to you as a gift. The Fallout event is, in turn, a reference to the character creation process in the Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, wherein the player character is asked how they would react to a bully stealing their sweetroll in order to determine the player's class. The stolen sweetroll is thus a long-running Bethesda joke. It can also be found when creating your character in "Daggerfall", the second Elders Scrolls game Bethesda released. The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion *Lucien Lachance returns in Ghost form when you obtain the power "Summon Spectral Assassin. *The line in the song Ragnar the Red "Oh you talk, and you lie, and you drink all our mead, now I think it's high time that you fall down and bleed" is a reference to the similar line NPC's would yell while fighting you, "This is the part where you fall down and bleed to death!" *Upon finding a Crimson Ninroot you start a quest named, "Finding Your Roots" which is a reference to Oblivion's Ninroot quest. *The Champion of Cyrodil, Oblivion's protagonist, returns as the New Sheogorath in Skyrim. *The Gray-Fox statue can be found in the blockaded house in Riften. Category:Skyrim Category:Easter eggs